Ginbijin
by RaptorChicky
Summary: While searching for yet another Shikon no Kakera, Inuyasha runs into an unusual miko who bears a striking resemblance to...well, that would be telling. :) What connection does she have to our favorite inu youkai? PLEASE READ N REVIEW! NOW COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Life and Death

Summary:  While searching for yet another Shikon no Kakera, Inuyasha and Co. run into an unusual miko who bears a striking resemblance to…well, that would be telling.  What connection does she have to out favorite inu youkai?? 

Disclaimer:  I'm only going to say this once…  I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!  (Though I DO own all the American released manga and the first 4 box sets of the anime…:D)  Ginbijin is MY creation though, and if so wish to use her in one of your stories, please tell what you're planning and I'll probably let you use her.

Reviews:  GOD, YES!!  I've been slaving over this things for months, so I feel that I'm entitled to some nice reviews.  If you don't I'm gonna…gonna just go sit in the corner and suck my thumb, or something.

Rating:  PG to PG13 (some language, some gore)           

Category:  General/Adventure/Drama

Ginbijin 

Liza2

Prologue:  Life and Death

            "Push, Keiko!  Push!"

                "You're almost there!"

                "I think I see the head!"

                Drowning in her private world of agonizing pain, Keiko didn't hear the encouragements shouted by the herd of village women surrounding her.  The young woman released a high pitched shriek as another contraction tore through her frail body;  some of the men back in the village flinched as Keiko's shriek echoed over their huts.

                One solitary voice managed to slice through Keiko's pain.  "Calm down, Keiko.  Focus on me.  Bear through the pain."

                "I- I can't!" gasped the laboring woman.  "It's too- hard, Minako-sama!"  She whimpered and bore down, trying to push her baby into the world.

                "You have to Keiko.  Now, breathe, just like I instructed you," commanded the miko.

                Through her tears, Keiko nodded and kept on pushing.

                Minako knew exactly why Keiko was having so much trouble delivering:  she simply wasn't meant to have children, her thin frame unable to stand up to the stress of child birth.  _She's bleeding too much.  She might not make it, and the baby…_

                Since the moment of conception, everything was against Keiko.  She was unwed and refused to reveal the father of her child.  This led to her being ostracized by her own family and some of her friends, so she'd been forced to move to another village.  And physically she was just too weak to be giving birth.  Labor had come suddenly, so abruptly, that the other women barely had time to get Keiko out of the rice patties and to dry ground before strong contractions signaled delivery.  Minako had been summoned and she barely made it with supplies in tow.

                Keiko screamed one last time and it was soon replaced by the incessant howl of an infant.

                Wrapping the squealing child in swaddling cloths, "It's a girl, Keiko," Minako frowned, gently cleaning the infant's pink skin.

                The new mother weakly lifted her head to get her first look at her daughter.  She was in bad shape—pale, covered in sweat, trembling, gasping for breath—but she didn't care.  All of her attention was focused on the tiny miracle she had carried for nine months.  If the astonished gasps and whispers from the other women registered with Keiko, she didn't respond back to them.  "Let me- Let me hold her," she whispered hoarsely, holding up her trembling arms.

                Minako gently placed the now gurgling baby in the young mother's arms, fighting back her unease over the birth.  _So, that's who the father is._

                Keiko clutched her child to her bosom, gently stroking its chubby cheek.  "She's…beautiful.  And look at- at her hair.  Silver…like her daddy's."  Tipping her head, Keiko gently pressed her lips to the infant's wrinkled brow and murmured something under her breath.  "Yes.  That's what I'll name her.  Ginbijin…"  A low sigh escaped her and Keiko closed her eyes, a gentle smile curling her lips.  The hand that had caressed the baby girl's cheek fell limply to Keiko's now still chest.

                Silence reigned over the dead mother…for about 30 seconds or so.

                One woman muttered an oath and abruptly bent down, snatching the baby from Keiko's body.  "We have to kill it!" she shouted, racing for the flooded rice patty.  She nearly had the fussing bundle to the water when a sharp command halted her in her tracks.

                "Stop!" Minako snapped.  "You will not harm that child."

                "But, Priestess!  It's a han—"

                "She is a hanyou, yes."  Minako stood and approached the panicked woman.  "But Ginbijin has just as much of a right to live as any of your children do."

                "It- It killed Keiko!  It deserves to die!"  The woman turned back to the water, ready to thrust the baby in.

                The miko's firm grip stopped her.  "That doesn't matter.  What matters is that Keiko died happy.  She was able to see the life she brought to this world.  She wouldn't wish it to be snuffed out."

                Her resolve started to waiver.  "But…but—"

                "If you died, would you want your children to be drowned?"

                "No…" she whispered.

                Minako nodded and eased the tiny hanyou out of the woman's arms.

                "But who will care for the hanyou?" another woman called out.  "Keiko had no family here."

                "Would any of you gentlewomen adopt this tiny child?" asked Minako, though she already knew the response.

                None of the women answered.  All of them avoided Minako's stern gaze, trying to find something interesting in the grass, the sky, or the dirt path they were standing on.

                "I thought as much.  I shall take care of Ginbijin then."  Adjusting her hold on the squirming infant, Minako strode back to the village in silence.

                The village women looked after her, slightly ashamed of themselves.  The only thing they could do now for Keiko was to give her a proper burial.

Well, no words to translate here, but I think it would be neat if you readers could figure out what "Ginbijin" means—trust me, there is a meaning behind it.  I could even be persuaded to give the next chapter to the first correct guess that I receive in my email….  (You don't count SailorSolara!)


	2. Chapter 1: PMS and Hanyous

Chapter 1:  PMS and Hanyous

_Roughly 200 years later…._

                "Baka Shikon no Kakera!  Why'd it get blown this far away?" groused Inuyasha as he impatiently poked at the fire in front of him.  "Getting to this damn village has been a three week trip!  That shard better be worth it!"

                Kagome bit back a smile.  "Need I remind you Inuyasha that you were the one that insisted on checking out this rumor?"

                Inuyasha snarled in response, then snorted, sticking his nose in the air and turning away.  Once his back was turned, Kagome's smile broke free and she glanced at her other companions, who were busy ignoring Inuyasha's childish pouting.  They knew why Inuyasha was acting more petulant than usual—tonight was the new moon.  _Kind of like hanyou PMS_, Kagome thought, her smile widening.  She couldn't blame him for his edgy behavior, and besides, all of them were a little irritable right now.

                Like Inuyasha said, this particular voyage for a Shikon shard was an especially long one, but it was a shard and they weren't going to pass the opportunity by.  They'd been traveling north non-stop for weeks now, occasionally stopping to slay a trouble making youkai or two, so they were exhausted.  Right now, the weather had taken a turn for the worse, rain coming down in heavy curtains of moisture.  Kagome and the others had been caught in the initial deluge, but they managed to find shelter under a small rock over-hang.  They were tired, wet and trapped with a PMSing hanyou.  Who wouldn't be irritable under those circumstances?

                Still smiling, Kagome turned her gaze back to her other friends.  Shippo was curled up next to her, his little nose buried in his bushy russet tail;  she wished she could fall asleep as quickly as the little kitsune always could.  Sango was seated to her left, trying to comb out her rain-tangled hair, and keeping an eye out for the hoshi's voyeuristic hands at the same time.  Thankfully, Kirara was helping in the latter task.  As for the lech, Miroku appeared to be napping, but Kagome was willing to bet all of the shards she had that he was plotting on how to get his hands near a particular part of Sango's anatomy.  _What he should be plotting is how he's going to avoid getting his skull bashed in once he does grope Sango_, smirked Kagome as she settled down to take a nap of her own.

                Inuyasha springing to his feet stopped her before her head could touch the ground.

                "Inuyas—"

                With only a scowl, Inuyasha sprinted off into the rain.

                Rain had a nasty tendency to mess with one's senses, even the senses of someone with youkai blood running through their veins;  downpours seemed to cover everything in a layer of watery silk, making objects indistinct, sounds muffled, or partially hidden by the constant pattering of droplets, and the scents of objects were nearly washed away.  Despite the problems inherent with rain, Inuyasha knew what his nose was telling him—a youkai was nearby.  Maybe it was the one with the shard.  _Yeah, right_, he scoffed.  _Since when is my luck that good?_  Either way, he had to go investigate, and if necessary, kill the youkai if it presented a threat to Kagome.  He didn't feel like dragging the others along—they were already miserable from the rain, so why add to it and besides, Kagome might get sick from exposure.

                Walking, instead of running, since the rain was coming down so heavily that it pierced through the canopy overhead, making it harder to see than it already was, Inuyasha carefully picked his way through the bush, mentally grumbling to himself about the craptastic weather.  Thankfully, the scent's source was nearby and it seemed to be getting closer—as it did, Inuyasha's scowl deepened.  There was something disturbingly familiar about the scent, but he just couldn't put a claw on it.

                The transformed Tetsusaiga's hilt was already firmly clutched in his clawed hand when he found the youkai;  by that time he had part-way figured out why the smell was so familiar—the youkai was a hanyou, a female hanyou.  Creeping closer, Inuyasha took in what he could, trying to determine if this hanyou was a threat.  It was hard to tell.  She was wrapped in a heavy hooded cloak that hid all of her features.  At the moment, she was hunkered down, examining the forest floor, as if tracking something.  Inuyasha frowned at what was slung across her back—a long bow.  Most youkai didn't use bows (or staffs, for that matter), as they were traditionally seen as a miko's weapon, and thus, shunned.

                Before he could blink, she moved with blinding speed, pivoting on her heel and sliding the bow off her shoulder, then nocking an arrow, letting it fly…right in Inuyasha's direction.  He barely had time to swear and jump out of the way.  With a snarl, he shot through the bush, right at her, Tetsusaiga raised to kill—the hanyou's threat status had been raised from "potential" to "definite."

                Inuyasha blinked when she leapt into the trees with a grace that mirrored his own.  Going after her, he strained to find her—though it was midday, the forest was incredibly dark, even by youkai standards, and the heavy scents of pine, maple and oak filled his sensitive nose, making it harder to track the other hanyou down.

                "Shit!"  
                Inuyasha flattened himself to the branch he was on, an arrow embedding itself into the trunk with a resounding "thock!", right about at the level his head had been.  He glanced up as he slowly released his embrace of the branch and got up—the arrow was still vibrating from the force of the shot.

                Brandishing the Tetsusaiga, "Get out here!  Face me you worthless excuse of a youkai!  Quit being a coward!" he shouted.

                The attack came from the side, catching Inuyasha off guard.  She knocked him off the branch, growling in his ear, sending the two hanyous to the muddy ground.

                _She's strong…_ he thought, twisting against her vice-like grip.  _But not strong enough!_  Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulder and flung her against a near-by tree as hard as he could.  She slammed against the trunk, rattling the tree, an explosion of breath bursting out of her.

                "Wanna try that again?" Inuyasha growled, stalking closer to her semi-prone form, his knuckles cracking.  What she did next froze him in his tracks faster than any death glare from Kagome…

                A little shaky from her forceful introduction to the tree trunk, she pushed herself up off the ground, a faint rumble coming from her throat.  Still snarling, she brushed her cloak off and threw back hood, revealing her face.

                Inuyasha's jaw dropped like a drawbridge when he saw her face.  Her expression matched his, now that the hood wasn't shielding her golden eyes.

                It's said that everybody has a double, somewhere out there in the world.  Inuyasha had just found his in the female hanyou in front of him.

                "Who- Who-"

                "-are you?"

                "Inuyasha!!"

                Kagome's shout broke the stunned awe that held the two hanyous.  When the girl and the rest of the group burst into view, they slipped to a stop in the mud, all wide-eyed at the sight of the female hanyou.

                Ignoring the rain, Kagome pulled back the hood of he waterproof windbreaker, thinking her eyes were playing tricks, or maybe her brain wasn't properly registering what she was seeing.  The newcomer…she looked exactly like Inuyasha—the golden eyes, the silver hair, the claws, even the triangular ears perched on her soaked crown matched Inuyasha's.  The only real difference between the two was that she was, well, a she.

                "…Inuyasha?" she croaked once she found her voice.  "Who—?"

                "That should be obvious," a little voice piped up.  All eyes focused on Myouga as he popped out of Inuyasha's shaggy bangs.  "She's Master Inuyasha's sister."

Translation time!

Craptastic:  short for "fantastically crappy"  (Blame my friends for this one…)


	3. Chapter 2: Disbelief and Revelations

**Chapter 2:  Disbelief and Revelations  **

                Inuyasha succinctly summed up everyone's thoughts when he bellowed:  "WHAT?!??"  The Tetsusaiga falling to the ground with a wet "thump," Inuyasha reached up and snatched the little nomi youkai out of his hair.  Giving the entrapped flea a good shake, he opened his fist, "What'dya  mean "sister"?!" he demanded, jabbing a claw at the dizzy youkai.

                "Half sister, really," he squeaked, once his balance returned.  "Your Lord Father had an affair with a lovely village girl, back in his wilder days.  Then he was forced to mate with Master Sesshoumaru's mother, so he never knew that he already had a child, a daughter."  Myouga turned and gave the confused woman a respectful bow.  "You, my dear Lady, are Lord Inutaisho's first born."

                Eyes narrowing dangerously, Inuyasha squished Myouga between his fingers and then flicked him away.  He refused to believe what the old nomi was saying; he had enough problems with one older sibling and now he had another one to worry about?  _No.  This is…is some sort of trick, cooked up by Naraku!  Inuyasha started to open his mouth, ready to yell, to demand an explanation, but his words screeched to a halt before they even reached his tongue when he saw her face.  Were those…tears running down her face or was it simply the rain?_

                Lifting her watery eyes from the muddy ground, "…My…father?"  A delicate clawed finger, more so than Sesshoumaru's, wiped a drop of moisture from an amber-hued eye.  "You- you're my…my brother?...Brother…"  She mumbled the last word as if it was a new concept to her, which it definitely was.  "Yes.  Brother."  Her bow landed with a "plish" and she suddenly closed the gap between her and Inuyasha, flinging her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.  "Thank you, Kami, thank you!  After all these decades, I'm not alone anymore!"  Choking on her tears, "I'm not- alone!" a new wave of sobbing engulfed her.

                Inuyasha gaped at the crying woman.  This he hadn't quite expected.  A disbelieving snort, or attacking because she ignored Myouga, yes, he expected that, because they were something he would do.  But not full acceptance and tears of joy dampening his already soaked haori.  Unsure what to do, but knowing he had to comfort her, Inuyasha awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders.  She was still whispering "not alone" under her breath.  For some strange reason, Inuyasha didn't feel quite so alone either.

                If Inuyasha had taken the time to look around him, he would've seen that his companions wore expressions of varying degrees of astonishment or concern, with a few wet eyes thrown in for good measure.  Even Miroku, who always put forth a calm face, needed to blink a few times to clear his eyes.

                Stepping forward, Kagome quietly cleared her throat, swallowing the lump that had found its way there.  "Um…Not to be rude, but maybe we should get out of this rain."

                The silver-haired woman pulled away from her newly found brother and nodded.  "Yes.  Of course.  Please, follow me, I'll take you to my village."  Crouching down, she picked up her bow and stood, motioning for the others to follow.

                Kagome followed, along side Inuyasha.  She wanted to grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, but that would be the last thing he wanted right now.  His face told her that—his head was bowed, letting his shaggy bangs hide his eyes and Kagome could tell by the tenseness in his jaw that Inuyasha's  mind was reeling, trying to come to terms with what had just occurred.  Kagome had a little trouble accepting it as well, but the woman in front of her did bear a striking resemblance to the young hanyou she was walking next to.  As the woman kept glancing over her shoulder, Kagome began to wonder about her, like how old she was, how she'd spent her life, along with many others.

                Luckily, her village wasn't very far and it jus happened to be the village Kagome and the others were looking for.  (A/N:  Wow!  How's that for convenience??)  The hut they were taken to seemed to be the best kept—evidently, Inuyasha's sister held a rather prominent position within the village.  They had no idea just how prominent she was until she removed her cloak…uncovering the familiar red and white robes of a miko.

                "I should have some spare clothing you can use as your clothes dry," she said as she bustled about the hut, making room for her impromptu guests, ignoring the startled expressions on everybody's faces.  Suddenly halting, "Oh, I'm such a baka!  I haven't even introduced myself!  Where are my manners?"  She shook her head, muttering "baka" under her breath, and then bowed.  "My name is Ginbijin, and as you can see, I'm this village's resident miko."

                _Ginbijin, Kagome thought, __It certainly fits.  Sango and Kagome couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy over the exotic-looking hanyou;  at an unspoken command, the two turned their attention to the hoshi.  Thankfully, Miroku was behaving at the moment, but both girls suspected he would fall back into his usual antics when Inuyasha wasn't around…  Ginbijin was truly a beauty and her youkai heritage only added to it;  Kagome wondered what she looked like as a human.  __Wait a minute!  If she's like Inuyasha…but why isn't she edgy, like Inuyasha?_

                In the rippling firelight, the others could pick out the similarities, and the differences, between Ginbijin and Inuyasha.  The basics were the same, though Ginbijin's silvery hair was much longer than Inuyasha's—despite being tied back and twisted into a tight bun at the nape of her long neck, the remainder whispered past her knees.  Ginbijin's face truly set her apart from her half brother—instead of an arrogant scowl, Ginbijin's face was calm, gentle and her amber colored eyes held only patience.  Even her vocal patterns were different—quiet, with no fowl language.

                Introductions were quickly made—Inuyasha looked away when Kagome introduced him.  Since Inuyasha was being…Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango explained why they were in the area;  Shippo leaned back, content with letting the adults talk, and discretely examining the new hanyou.  He half expected her to start pounding on him, like her brother, but she kept sending reassuring smiles in his direction.  Within minutes, Shippo knew Ginbijin could be trusted.

                "…Yes," Ginbijin started slowly once Miroku (who, miraculously, kept his grabby hands to himself for once) finished explaining, "I believe I know of the youkai you speak of—a komori youkai.  It's been harassing the village for some time, snatching livestock, destroying property, and even taking children.  I've tried repeatedly to destroy it, but, even with my abilities, I've failed.  A Shikon no Kakera would explain why this komori is so hard to kill."

                A quiet growl came from the corner.  "Just show me where it is," said Inuyasha, while flicking the Tetsusaiga partway out of its worn sheath, "and I'll kick its ass.  Then we can go home."

                Ginbijin shook her head, the thick strands of silver framing her face gently swaying with the motion.  "I don't doubt your abilities brother, but I wouldn't advise going against it alone;  even without the power of the Shikon, komori youkai can be rather…troublesome.  We can go after the shard tomorrow, when the weather has hopefully cleared up."  She stood, straightening out her robes.

                "We??" Inuyasha literally barked.  "There is no "we."  And who said you could come any—"

                "Osuwari."

                BAM!

                "Bitch!"

                Shaking her head, Kagome sighed, her brown eyes rolling ceiling-ward—she'd had enough of Inuyasha's attitude toward his sister.  Maybe a few more "osuwaris" would make him quit being such a prick toward Ginbijin.

                Said hanyou had a slight tilt to her head, giving her a very canine appearance.  "Huh.  I was wondering who had the subduing spell on him.  Excuse me while I ready a room for you."  With a slight bow of her head, Ginbijin silently strode out of the room.

                Kagome silently counted off ten seconds, tapping her fingers against her thigh, before speaking.  "Why are you acting like that?" she demanded.

                "Like what?" came a snarl from the floor.

                "You're being a jerk!  Ginbijin's your sister!" hollered Shippo.

                Inuyasha pried himself off the floor and glared at the young kitsune, who yelped and promptly hid behind Kagome.  "So what?"

                "There's no reason for you to be so rude to her—she hasn't wronged you in any way, not like Sesshoumaru has."

                He had no response, beyond a glare, for Kagome as he stood and stalked back out into the rain.  Kagome opened her mouth to yell after him, but stopped when Miroku, who, along with Sango, had been content to simply watch the other two spat, shook his head.

                "Let him be—Inuyasha probably needs to think.  A lot has occurred today.  Besides, he'll be back.  It's almost nightfall."

Another lesson in Japanese:

nomi: flea

koromi: bat

Now, go review!  points frantically at the button on the bottom left of screen


	4. Chapter 3: Ponderings and Rituals

Author's responses:

Smoo:  Jeez, Ogre!  I wonder if you like it…

Solara:  'Cause I said so!  Besides, I told you what it meant way back in May.

Yeah, for those who want longer chapters…sorry.  I do have some longer ones coming up though!

****

****

**Chapter 3:  Ponderings and Rituals**

                Miroku was right:  Inuyasha had a lot to think about.  Out in the open, his head thrown back, he stared up into the rain, as if seeking some sort of guidance.

                A sister.  He had a sister now, and she was a hanyou, just like him.  He wondered how old she was, who her mother had been, what kind of a life she had led…

                _Better one than I've had, I bet, Inuyasha thought as he continued wishing the rain would sluice away the turmoil inside him._

                Ginbijin's face told him quite a bit.  She wore a gentle expression, full of understanding and kindness—an expression Inuyasha never had;  even when he'd ignored her kindness, Ginbijin's expression didn't sour.  He absent-mindedly wondered if he would ever have that kind of expression.  He sincerely doubted that Sesshoumaru would wear that expression.

                Kagome and Shippo did have a point, though he would never tell them that—he was being a jerk toward Ginbijin, but he did have his reasons.  What if she was just like Sesshoumaru and wanted him dead?  _Can't think of a reason why she's want that though._  He did want to get to know Ginbijin, but Inuyasha's defense mechanisms wouldn't allow it.  Everyone he'd ever gotten close to had left him, or betrayed him, in some manner:  his father, his mother, Kikyo, even Sesshoumaru.  And eventually, Kagome would leave him as well.  A little voice inside Inuyasha taunted him, telling him if he got close to Ginbijin, she would die.  _I won't let that happen.  I can't.  I don't think I could handle anymore…_

                His mind was still racing when he felt a familiar twinge start in his gut.  _Dammit_, he scowled, watching his claws slowly shrink into normal fingernails.  Inuyasha detested this time of the month.  It was degrading, reduced to a weak, useless human.  And it got worse this time of the year, when the nights gradually got longer.  This night was especially bad, because of Ginbijin's presence;  Inuyasha didn't want her to see him as a pitiful human.  _But maybe…no, not tonight, not for her.  She wasn't nervous.  Unlike me._  He stepped out of the dying drizzle and into the hut, placing himself next to the fire without a word to anyone present and stared sullenly into the dancing flames with his now violet eyes.

                "Hey…  You okay?"  
                Inuyasha glanced to his right, where Kagome had seated herself.  She didn't seem pissed with him right now.  Kagome, so quick to forgive—it was one of the many things he lov- he liked about her.

                Tuning back to the fire pit, "Yeah. Fine," he answered gruffly.  His tone was a clear signal to Kagome that it would be wise to not push the subject any further.  Thankfully, she didn't.

                "Your room is ready,"  Ginbijin's voice floated down the hall.  Kagome didn't notice it, but Inuyasha cringed slightly, hunching a bit further down, as if trying to make himself less noticeable.  "If you wish to get cleaned up, there's a hot spring near-by…  Inuyasha?"

                He was about to snap at her, until he looked up.  Apparently, this was Ginbijin's time of the month as well.

                Blinking her now light green eyes, the human Ginbijin knelt beside the equally human Inuyasha, her hand reaching out for his raven hair;  he pulled away and her hand fell back into her lap.  "Gomen nasai," she murmured, lowering her eyes.  "…I always wondered if this was normal for an inu hanyou.  Now I know."

                "If you can call this "normal"," snorted Inuyasha.  "What?  Don't you know anything about being a hanyou?"

                She fixed him with a look, and then shook her head, brushing a silky lock of raven hair behind her ear.  "The miko who raised me said this is a time for me to reflect, a time to connect with my human side."

                "Well, its not.  This is a time when our youkai blood fades and we're left helpless, stuck as a useless human."  Inuyasha ignored the light punch Kagome gave his shoulder.  "It's an opportunity for our enemies to hunt us down and kill us with no problems.  In short, this sucks."

                "If that's what you believe…" sighed Ginbijin.  With a grace that rivaled a cat's, the dark haired woman rose to her feet, "I'm sure you're all quite curious about me," she directed a glance toward Inuyasha, who pretended not to notice, "so, I'll tell you about myself.  On one condition, though…"

                Sango quirked a brow up, "Oh?"

                Ginbijin settled back down, a set of bowls cupped in her hands, "You eat your fill, nothing less," she smiled.  (If anyone would have been paying attention, they would have seen little hearts forming in Miroku's eyes, along with a dopey smile on his face.)

                And so they did.  Ginbijin filled them in on her life as she handed out the filled bowls and as the others ate;  even Inuyasha accepted the stew with a grunt.  The miko only went over the basics—she joked it would take too long to go into finer detail, what with all the years she'd lived.  Kagome blinked when Ginbijin stated that she was about 200 years old—after 150 years, she didn't care anymore—the miko looked no older than 27.  A miko had taken her in after her mother died in childbirth and raised Ginbijin like she was her own daughter.

                "I became a miko after Minako-sama passed on and…well…here I am."  Ginbijin made a gesture with her hands, indicating the village.  "It's a peaceful life, with the occasional excitement.  I'm accepted here, I have friends, and now…now I have family as well."  Ginbijin's voice got a little waivery toward the end, but she quickly regained composure, a small smile brightening her face.

                Her face brightened even more when there was a knocking at the doorway and everybody turned to find a young man hesitating outside.

                "Ah!  Kotaru-san!"  Ginbijin rose to her feet and gently ushered the young man in.  "Is everything all right?  Is Fumiaki okay?" she asked, peering at the bundle in Kotaru's arms.

                He hesitated, a bit disconcerted by all the strangers now looking at him.  "Yes…  He's okay now.  I came back to return the extra medicine you gave me—Fumiaki didn't need it."  Placing a small pouch in Ginbijin's hands, he started to back out, "I'll- I'll just go.  I'm disturbing you and your company."

                "Get back in here!"  She snagged his arm and pulled Kotaru back in.  "You're not disturbing anything!  Besides, you can be the first to meet my brother."  With an elegant sweep of her hand, "Kotaru, my younger brother, Inuyasha."

                Inuyasha barely spared a glance toward Kotaru before staring back into the fire.

                Blinking his nearly black eyes, Kotaru wasn't sure how to take Inuyasha's behavior.  "Is he- Is he always like that?" he asked quietly when the other introductions were made.  "And is he…you know?"

                "Yes, to both you questions.  And don't worry about it—he'll warm up to you.  Eventually."  Indicating that he was to sit next to her, Ginbijin held out her arms, "Now, let's see how that boy of yours is doing."

                Both Sango and Kagome released a quiet "awww!" when Ginbijin removed the blanket, revealing a boy who wasn't even a year old.  Fumiaki had a thick head of dark hair and eyes just as dark as his father's.  He giggled and latched onto one of Ginbijin's fingers.  She smiled and pulled it free, explaining to Kotaru what had happened earlier.

                "That's wonderful, Ginbijin-sama!"  One of the miko's hands suddenly found itself clasped in Kotaru's hands.  "To find out that you have family, after all these years!"

                Kagome was surprised by the expression on Kotaru's face:  she recognized the light in his eyes.  _He loves her…_

                Ginbijin withdrew her hand, flushing slightly, "Yes.  It is."

                Kagome's surprise grew.  _And she loves him!_

                A small squawk came out of Fumiaki when Kotaru took him from Ginbijin.  The squawk turned into one distinct word:  mama.

                Blinking, "I didn't teach him that!" Ginbijin held her hands up in defense.

                Grinning wryly, Kotaru bundled his son back up.  "I suspect his Obaa-chan taught him that."  He started to move about, getting ready to leave.  "So, does the squirt get an okay from you, Ginbijin-sama?"

                She nodded and escorted him out.

                "Kagome?" Ginbijin hurried back in after a few moments, not looking in her guest's direction.  "I'd like you to accompany me."

                The sudden shift in attitude startled Kagome, but, with a shrug, she followed the older miko to the rear of the hut, to a small, secluded room.  In it was a small shrine, covered in sealing scrolls;  the numerous candles surrounding the shrine gave off a dancing light, but the light was dimmed, hazy from all the incense hanging in the air.

                "I thought you might like to be part of this, what with your miko heritage," came Ginbijin's quiet voice through the haze.  She was kneeling in front of the shrine, carefully opening it.

                Peeking over Ginbijin's shoulder, "Arrows?" Kagome frowned in confusion.  Lying in the shrine was a large bundle of arrows—she didn't bother to count, there was so many.  When they were brought out, Kagome saw that they were black, blacker than all the clichés put together.  The energy coming from them made her take a step back—it was if they were pure evil.

                Ginbijin saw the worried expression Kagome wore.  "They're exactly that, Kagome.  But don't worry.  They can't hurt you," she reassured the girl with a slight smile.  "Come."

                They went out the back and headed through the darkened forest, Kagome holding a lit torch, Ginbijin explaining what was going on.

                "These arrows are pure evil;  they contain the youki that I've drawn out of demons from the past month.  You see, my miko powers aren't like yours Kagome—if they were, I'd be dead.  Instead of purifying a youkai by driving out their youki, I take it into me, sucking it up.  The arrows I fire suck in the demon's youki, weakening it, making it easier to kill, so even a regular mortal can exterminate them.

                "But once a month, I have to get rid of this demonic energy, both from my body and from those arrows.  Purifying my body is no problem—the moment I turn human, that youki is dissipated.  But the arrows…  Only a miko, or a hoshi, can touch them and purify them.  If anybody else touches them, they'll be possessed by the youkai's energy.  Also, if one of these arrows ever breaks, the energy is released and is attracted to the nearest corrupt soul, so I have to keep a close eye on them."

                "Definitely," muttered Kagome.  Ginbijin had been right—Kagome want to be part of whatever ritual they were going to perform.  Just the explanation of how Ginbijin did what she did completely enthralled the girl.  _How did she figure this all out??_

                "We're here."

                "Here" was a small clearing roughly a 100 yards outside the village.  A small alter sat in the dead center of the clearing.  As Ginbijin untied the bundle atop the alter, Kagome jabbed the torch into the rain softened soil.

                The following ritual was nothing complex, not requiring precise timing, or the muttering of strange spells.

                The two mikos gathered up the firewood, kept dry be being hidden beneath the alter, and positioned the kindling around the black arrows, creating a pyre.  Ginbijin pulled a scroll out of her robes; unfurling it, she draped the scroll over the arrows.  Kagome picked up the torch when everything was set up and touched it to the firewood.  She swore she heard the faint cries of numerous individuals in agony as they watched the blaze turn the arrows to ash.

                "Well!" Ginbijin clapped her hands, her serious demeanor being replaced by the happy miko Kagome was starting to grow fond of.  "Glad that's over with!  Come on, I can hear those hot spring calling me!" 

Gomen nasi – I'm sorry;  Forgive me

Obaa-chan – fond term for "grandmother"

You will review…You will review…You will review… (and flames will be used to make s'mores)


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations and Threats

Ramblings – Have to warn you…  In the next few chapters, I have spoilers for basically anything beyond episode 39 or so.  So if you read and get ticked at me for ruining stuff, its your own fault :P 

silverpuppyinuyasha:  Hey Mikey!  (S)He likes it!!

Chapter 4:  Explanations and Threats 

                Sango sank into the hot water, a sigh of pleasure slipping out of her.  "Aaaaa…   These are even better than the ones near Kaede's."

                "And we don't have to worry about Miroku spying on us," Kagome piped up after she dunked her head underwater.  "Inuyasha and Shippo should be able to keep him at the boys' spring."

                Ginbijin was still disrobing and letting her hair loose—her ebony locks nearly reached the ground.  "Is he really that bad?"

                "Oh, you don't know the half of it!"

                "He was actually behaving today," snorted Sango.  "Normally, if it has two legs, and is female, he'll grope her and/or ask her to bear his child.  I've lost track how many times I've smacked him with Hiraikotsu."

                "Slow learner, huh?"

                "Extremely."

                "You know," Kagome grabbed her shampoo from her bag, "I think the only reason Miroku was behaving is because he's afraid of Inuyasha will his butt if he goes after you, Ginbijin-chan."

                "Really?"

                "Yeah.  That whole tough guy act is just that:  an act.  I think he really does care about you, but doesn't know how to…show…it."

                Ginbijin, now lowering her body into the soothing waters, saw Kagome staring.  Following her gaze, she found it led to the five blood red marks tattooed directly over her heart.  In kana, they spelled out "shizuka ni naru," calm down.  "Oh.  My tattoo."  She sank lower, the water coming to her chin, her hair forming a fan behind her.  "It's a sealing spell on my youkai blood, let's me remain in control at all times."

                Passing the shampoo to Sango, "Oh. Kinda like Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga."  A sad smile appeared on Kagome's face.  "Unfortunately, the Fang broke, along with the seal on Inuyasha's blood.  So, anytime during a fight now, if Inuyasha releases the Tetsusaiga…"  She shuddered.  "Thankfully, he's gotten better about it."

                Ginbijin nodded in understanding, then frowned when Sango handed her the shampoo.  She sniffed it—it smelled good—then shrugged.  If Sango and Kagome were using it without question, so would she.  Mimicking the two girls' actions, "I can remember what it was like before the tattoo, when I was a young pup.  The older village children used to pick on me, pulling my hair, my ears, making fun of me.  And then one day, it got violent—some boy, can't even remember his name anymore, kicked me in the head, knocked me out.  Next thing I knew, Minako-sama was holding me back and the boy was on the ground, crying.  He had scratches and bite marks all over his body and a busted nose.  I realized that the blood on my hands and in my mouth was his.  I had attacked him…Hmph…Nobody picked on me after that day…"

                "How old were you?"  A flurry of bubbles flew out when Sango dunked herself to rinse her hair.

                "Five," Ginbijin replied, her eyes unfocused, her mind caught in the past.

                Kagome couldn't help herself.  "Five!?!" she squeaked.

                Another nod out of Ginbijin before she too rinsed her hair.  "Minako-sama realized what had happened and sent out for the most powerful miko Nippon had ever seen.  She came almost a month later;  I had spent that entire time inside, afraid of what I would do next, afraid of the villagers that wanted me gone.  When she came, Minako-sama had to drag me out—I was afraid of the miko, but then she smiled at me.  To me, she looked like a tenshi, dressed for battle.  I can't remember her name, but I remember that she was very beautiful and very gentle with me, despite how much getting the tattoo hurt.  She said she'd check up on me later, but I never saw her again.  I think I heard that she got killed during a battle with a great demon."

                Kagome and Sango glanced at each other—Ginbijin's description of the priestess sounded very familiar.

                (A/N:  K, I'm interrupting this so nobody gets his or her undies in a twist.  Yes, the miko Ginbijin spoke of is Midoriko.  I'm not exactly sure the dates behind Midoriko 'cause I didn't feel like digging through all my DVDs, and the manga says "hundreds and hundreds of years ago."  I'm interpreting that as about 200 years, and Ginbijin is at least 200 years old, if not more.  So, please forgive me for my gratuitous use of writer's creativity and the insertion of Midoriko into my character's life.   You may now continue on with you lives and this story.)

                "So, what's going on between you and Inuyasha, Kagome?"

                The soap squirted out of Kagome's hands.  "What?!  There's- There's nothing on!  Absolutely nothing!"

                Sango leaned back in the spring.  "She always says that," she whispered conspiratorially to Ginbijin as the girl frantically searched for her soap.

                "I heard that!  And I do not!"

                "Then why do you always blush when somebody brings it up?"

                "Its-  Its just- just the heat!"

                "Uh-huh…"  Ginbijin and Sango said in unison.

                "I could always talk to him for you…"  Ginbijin smirked, leaning forward, cupping her chin with her hands.

                Kagome's blush disappeared as her face blanched.  "You wouldn't…!  Besides," she huffed, "he loves Kikyo, not me."

                "Uh-huh."  Ginbijin had gotten the whole Inuyasha-Kikyo-Shikon Jewel story earlier.  "I doubt that he could care more for a walking pile of dirt than a flesh-n-blood woman like you, Kagome.  And if Inuyasha is stupid enough to pick her over you, I'm going to give a bit of sisterly advice to him.  Then smack him on the head."

                "I don't suppose you could do that now?"

                Ginbijin chuckled, and then dove under, surfacing on the other side of the spring.

                "Well, you asked about Inuyasha and I…" Kagome grinned, "so its only fair that I ask about you and Kotaru.  And please don't say "nothing," because I saw how you two were looking at each other…"

                Ginbijin forced a breath out her nose, her face drooping.  "I wish it was nothing…  You already know that he's a widower, his wife, Arisa, dying shortly after Fumiaki was born.  Arisa's family is in another village that's weeks away, and most of Kotaru's has moved away, or died.  He only has his mother to help raise Fumiaki, and she's getting on in years, so I've also been helping whenever I can."

                Sango ran her fingers through her hair, "It's clear that the child sees you as a mother."

                "I am attached to the little guy—he's such a sweetheart."  A forlorn sigh escaped the miko.  "If he does love me, its probably because he sees me as a replacement for Arisa."

                "I doubt it Ginbijin-chan.  I think it's for real."

                "It's not!" Ginbijin snapped.

                Kagome and Sango blinked, drawing back—this was the first time Ginbijin had raised her voice.

                "…Sorry.  But I can't let myself fall for him, even if he does love me.  I'm a miko.  I have responsibilities, duties I can't shirk.  I can't allow myself to get involved; I might get distracted and Kami knows what might happen then…  And- And I'm a hanyou.  I'm not exactly prime mate material," she muttered bitterly.  "Shunned by youkai, feared by humans…"

                "Kotaru isn't scared."

                "I know, but still—my youkai blood will let me see Fumiaki's great-great-great-great—  Aw, you get the idea.  I'll still be young when everybody else is long dead."  Her chin fell to her chest, "Kami knows, I've lost a lot of loved ones already…"

                Kagome moved to comfort her friend, but froze when she heard a rustling in the bush.  All three tensed and covered themselves up, but relaxed when Shippo darted into the open and cannonballed into the spring.

                "Is it okay if I stay with you, Kagome?  Inuyasha was picking on me."

                "That's no surprise," remarked Sango dryly.

                "We're about done here anyway, Shippo-chan."

                Before they could make their way to the bank, heavy thrashing came from the bushes, followed by a dull "thud."

                "Miroku…" Sango snarled, picking up a rock and chucking it in the direction all the racket was coming from.

                "OW!"

                "That didn't sound like—"

                "What the hell was that for, Sango?!" Inuyasha barked.  He stood, holding his head.

                Kagome was about to yell "sit" ten times over, but stopped when she saw his half dressed form—his hakama was barely secured…  _Wow…  Stop thinking that!!_  Then she spotted a semi-conscious Miroku being supported by Inuyasha's free arm.

                "Fuck.  Try to stop this pervert and this is the thanks I get.  Fuckin' A."  Inuyasha stormed off, muttering to himself while dragging the monk with him and using his other hand to hold his hakama up.

                The three women and one kitsune stared after them.

                "Is that normal?" somebody asked.

                A pause.

                Then, "For Miroku, yes."

                Followed by, "For Inuyasha, no."

                Still fuming, Inuyasha dropped Miroku near their hot spring.  He refastened the ties to his hakama, thanking every god in existence that they stayed up when he stood after tackling Miroku.

                "Stupid pervert," he scowled  _At least Kagome didn't say that damn word, though she was ready to…_

Inuyasha couldn't understand why Miroku had to be that way instead of settling for a peaceful dip in a hot spring.  Earlier, Inuyasha had nearly chased after Shippo, but then realized that he had left Miroku alone.  Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha raced back to the spring to find Miroku gone.  And it didn't take a genius to figure out where he was going.  His cursing getting louder, Inuyasha snatched up his hakama, awkwardly putting them on while racing after the monk.  Thankfully, he'd stopped the lech from getting a peek, only to be rewarded by getting beaned in the head by Sango.

                Once he was fully dressed, he grabbed Miroku and shoved his head underwater.  The monk was sputtering when Inuyasha pulled him back up seconds later.

                "Here," he snipped, shoving Miroku's robes in his face.  "Get dressed."

                Pulling on his clothes, "You- You hit me!  You actually hit me!"

                "Get used to it."

                Miroku smiled, trying to look innocent…and failing miserably.  "Come now, Inuyasha—can you blame me for wanting to admire such beauty?"

                "Yeah, I can."  A now dressed Miroku suddenly found a pissed Inuyasha inches from his face.  "I swear Miroku, and it doesn't matter how many times Kagome says that word, I swear that the next time I catch you looking at her that way, I will gouge your eyes out with my own claws and feed them to you.  Understand?"

                Miroku gulped silently.  Inuyasha may be human at the moment, but he still knew how to deliver a threat.  And Miroku knew Inuyasha could back up his threats, and then some.

                "Understand?" Inuyasha growled.

                "Maa, maa.  Of course I understand."

                Inuyasha snorted and backed away.

                "And which young lady did you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked when the hanyou was a safe distance away.

                Inuyasha glared at the monk and, despite being human, delivered an impressive snarl before disappearing into the forest.

                "Inuyasha?"

                He glanced down from his branch, glaring at the female figure coming up the hill.  Silently, he hoped she didn't see him and kept quiet.

                "Inuyasha?" she called out again.  Halting under his perch, "Come on, Inuyasha, I know you're up there."

                "Keh."

                "Are you going to stay up there, or do I have to come up there?"

                "Why do you care?"

                Ginbijin rolled her eyes.  "Fine," she muttered.  "I'm coming up."  She scaled the tree with ease, which was surprising considering that she was human, with no claws or increased strength or enhanced senses that would let her see in the dark.  "Scoot over," Ginbijin ordered, giving Inuyasha a slight nudge.

                Grumbling under his breath, Inuyasha obliged.

                The two sat in silence, holding onto their perch, looking down at the flickering pinpricks of fire light that indicated where the village lay.  Then Ginbijin's quiet voice broke through the stillness.

                "You know, I'm not really surprised that I found you here…"  She sighed.  "When I was younger, I always came here, to be alone, to think.  There's just something about sitting up here, looking down at the village, that helps clear one's mind, that brings things into perspective."

                "Do you know how hokey that sounds?" the younger hanyou muttered.

                "Yes."  Ginbijin shifted, fixing her green eyes on Inuyasha, "And do you know how much of a jerk you've been?" she asked, her tone serious.

                Inuyasha flinched, then glared at her;  his violet glare broke away from her green glare after a few moments.

                "Well?" she prodded when he focused on the ground below.

                He didn't respond, until he started to make a move for the tree trunk.  "Let me down," came a quiet demand.

                "No.  Dammit, Inuyasha!  I'm not Sesshoumaru!  Why won't you talk to me?  What are you afraid of?!"

                Though Ginbijin wasn't shouting, the pain and anger in her voice clawed into Inuyasha.  He pulled back, putting a bit of distance between him and the angry miko.

                "I'm…I'm not," he whispered hoarsely.

                "Then what are you?"  She scooted closer when he hunched down, his shoulders slumping.  Ginbijin had an idea what he was going through—when she'd been his age, a little over a century ago, she'd also been unsure of her place in the world, her emotions a jumbled mess, her temper usually getting the better of her.  In short, she'd experienced what every human adolescent went through:  teen angst.  But Inuyasha was lucky—he had friends if he hit a rough spot.  Ginbijin had had almost no one.  And now Inuyasha had an older sibling who could relate to him, beyond the blood ties.  "Inuyasha…"  Her delicate hand sought out his rough one.  Finding it, she latched on, squeezing it reassuringly, "Are you worried that I might leave you, like the others have done to you?"

                Inuyasha swallowed hard, unable to find his voice—it had scurried away to a remote corner when Ginbijin closed the gap between them.  He wanted to yank his hand away, get out of that tree and run, but, a small portion of him that had been getting stronger with each passing moment made him stay.  It was a part of him that Inuyasha had been battling since the day Kagome awakened him—the part that was crying out for the love and attention of family.  Family…something he hadn't truly had since his cherished Hahaue died.

                No.

                Wait.

                Inuyasha did have a family, a rather jumbled one, consisting of a miko reborn, a youkai exterminator, a monk, and a kitsune.

                And now, Ginbijin, if he was willing to let her in…

                "Inuyasha, I'm not like your parents, or you brother, or even like Kikyo.  I won't leave you behind."

                A heavy breath slipped past Inuyasha's lips.  Her words had pulled a dark shadow away from his heart.  "…How…How do you do it?  How do you stay so- so…"  Now that Inuyasha's voice had returned, he had troubles finding the proper words.  "So calm, about everything?"

                Ginbijin almost snorted.  "It hasn't always been this way…  Believe it or not, Inuyasha, I used to be like you."

                He stared at her as if she was growing a second head.  This calm, composed, charming woman used to be like him?!?

                "Don't look at me like that," she grinned slightly, squeezing his hand hard enough to grate his knuckles.  "I'm not lying.  I just grew up, that's all."  Her grin widened.

                Inuyasha responded by flipping his hand over and gave her hand a good squeeze, grating her knuckles.  "Did you now?" A small grin tugged at his mouth.

                Freeing her hand, "Yes," Ginbijin's grin faded.  She wanted to be serious again.  "Confused, bitter, short-tempered, angry at the world, especially my family."

                "Chichue?"

                "No.  Somehow, I couldn't make myself angry toward somebody I knew nothing about.  But my human family…  I hate them, for what they did to my okaasan—tossing her out, leaving her no place to go."

                "Did you ever try to find them?"

                "When I was 20 I sought them out.  I may have been young, but I had enough foresight to send a message ahead to alert them of my arrival.  It was clear that they were expecting a human granddaughter.  Then, I removed my cloak…"

                "Then what?  What happened?"  Inuyasha had shifted positions, now completely facing Ginbijin—he wanted to know where her story was headed.

                She bit her lip, the memories still a little painful.  "My okaasan's parents were horrified.  They- They tried to- to kill me."

                A low whistle came out of Inuyasha.  "Damn.  Remind me to never introduce you to Sesshoumaru…"  Leaning in, "What did you do?"

                "What else could I do?  I ran.  Never have gone back.  Don't really care either.  That part of my family is dead to me, as far as I'm concerned."  Ginbijin rested a hand on Inuyasha's knee, "But, now, you're here.  I feel like an empty part of me is…is now full.  I like that feeling."

                Inuyasha glanced down, hiding a small smile—he had to agree with her on that one.  "…I- I didn't really know my family either…"  He told her everything, including things he hadn't told Kikyo, Kagome, or even to himself.  Something about Ginbijin put him at ease, making him comfortable;  he knew she wouldn't ridicule or question his past actions, only lend a friendly ear or two.  She was something very rare in Inuyasha's life—somebody who could be trusted.

                Except when it came to Kagome.

                She kept poking and prodding at him about his relationship with the young miko, enjoying watching him squirm as he tried to change the subject.  He finally told her to shut-up…then 'fessed up about what was going on.  Ginbijin slowly nodded, then lightly smacked him upside the head.

                "Quit being such a putz and tell her!"

                When he was finished spilling his guts, then climbed out of the tree and headed back to the village—it was well past midnight—and Ginbijin filled him in on parts of her life she'd left out earlier.

                Apparently, Inuyasha wasn't the only one who'd led a hard life.

                They reached her home, both fighting off yawns—as humans, they needed their sleep.

                Ginbijin reached up, cupping one of his cheeks.  "Oyasuminasi, Inuyasha.  Sleep well."  Pulling away, she turned and headed down the short hall to her room, sliding the door shut behind her.

                In the darkened hut, Inuyasha found his room, where everybody else was soundly asleep.  Settling against a wall near Kagome, he closed his eyes…and for the first time in a very long time, he did sleep well.

shizuka ni naru – calm down; be calm

tenshi – angel, not the character

Maa, maa – I guess it's roughly the equivalent of "settle down"

Hahaue – respective term for "mother"

Chichue – same as hahaue, but refers to "father"

Okaasan – mother

Oyasuminasi – Good night

Now that's you're done with this chappie, please review.  -puppy dog eyes-  


	6. Chapter 5: Siblings and Rivals

**Chapter  5:  Siblings and Rivals**

****

                Inuyasha's snarling rousted the others in the morning.  "That son-of-a—" they heard him mutter as he dashed out of the hut.  Only moments after his abrupt departure, they could hear frightened cries coming from the villagers.

                "Youkai!  Youkai!"

                Ears laid back, Ginbijin hurried into their room, long bow and arrows in hand.  "If you wish to help, do so, but if not, stay out of the way."

                Kagome was already out the door, her weapon of choice clutched in her hands—she'd been getting ready to fight the moment Inuyasha snarled.  _What is it now?  The youkai is very powerful, but I don't sense a shard…Oh, Kami. Not him!_  She sprinted harder, pushing her way past the frantic villagers, once she recognized the youkai's aura, determined to be by Inuyasha's side whether he liked it or not.  Kagome could already hear the inu-hanyou shouting.

                "Just what the hell are you doing here, you bastard?!  Can't you get it through your thick skull that the Tetsusaiga is mine?!"

                Kagome joined Inuyasha, only to be shoved behind him as he hissed, "Stay back wench!"

                "This does not involve you Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's clear voice cut through the ruckus surrounding them.  "I only need the village miko."

                His grip on the Fang's hilt tightening, "Why?  So you can make an example of her before you kill every—"

                "Inuyasha!  Look!"  Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm—she had spotted something Inuyasha had missed in his anger:  a small, limp, bloodied form in Sesshoumaru's good arm, held tightly against his chest, nearly hidden in the taiyoukai's silvery tail.  She's seen the girl—what was her name?  Rin?—a few times before, tagging along with Sesshoumaru and the sight of the six year old always made Kagome scratch her head in wonder.

                "What did you do to her?!" erupted Inuyasha.  "Get sick of your new pe—"

                "I.  Did.  Nothing."  A glint of crimson flashed in Sesshoumaru's eyes.  "This Sesshoumaru would not waste his time killing children.  Its something more on your lev—"

                For once in his life, Sesshoumaru was stunned into silence.  The cause:  Ginbijin and the others had just arrived, the 200 year old miko taking her place along Inuyasha left side.

                Blinking her surprised amber eyes, Ginbijin slowly lowered her bow, allowing the string some slack.  "Inuyasha…  Is this- Is this your brother, Sesshoumaru?"

                "Keh.  I don't know if I'd give him the honor of that title…  And why the hell are you letting your guard down?!"

                The inutaiyoukai closed the gap in a blink and Ginbijin found herself looking up into Sesshoumaru's chilly golden gaze.  Glaring down his nose, "Who…is this…hanyou, Inuyasha?"

                Smirking, "She's the miko you're looking for."  The smirk broadened.  "Ginbijin's also our sister, our older sister."  Inuyasha eased his way between his two siblings.  "Guess that makes you the middle child…"  He snickered.

                Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed.  "Sister?  Chichue had no bastard whelps other than you."

                "You can't say you don't smell it on—"

                "Please!  Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Ginbijin cut them off with her gentle, yet firm, voice—she'd had enough of their behavior, even though she knew she'd have to deal with more of the same later.  She almost wanted to smile when she noticed the surprised expression on Inuyasha's face when she'd tacked the "sama" onto Sesshoumaru's name.  She stepped up to the irritated Sesshoumaru, slung her bow over her shoulder and with her arms held out, looked up into his emotionless face, eyes pleading with him.  "You can fight later.  But not now—the child is dying."

                Sesshoumaru didn't move, didn't twitch, didn't shift his icy gaze away from the hanyou miko that Inuyasha claimed to be his elder half sister.  She was right—he could feel Rin's frail body slowly giving up the fight, her wounds starting to push her toward the brink, the smell of her blood almost making him nauseous.  He didn't know why he felt the desire to protect the girl, he only knew that he didn't want Rin to die a second time.  Would the Tensaiga revive her again?  Sesshoumaru wasn't willing to find out.  That's why he'd searched out this village, hoping for a competent miko, only to find his worthless hanyou brother and Ginbijin, yet another hanyou.  Should he allow this hanyou, this abomination, to touch his Rin?

                _Seven Hells…  "Fine.  This Sesshoumaru will allow you to treat the child.  But if the ningen dies…"  Another glint of crimson flitted across his eyes, making the threat quite clear._

                "She won't die."  With a slight bow, Ginbijin motioned for the youkai lord to follow—he clearly wasn't going to release his hold on the girl if he didn't have to.  Sesshoumaru did follow, sweeping past a growling Inuyasha, ignoring the frightened stares of the villagers.

                Shippo didn't like this, not one bit.  It didn't matter that Inuyasha, Kirara, Miroku and Sango were there.  Being held in Kagome's protective arms didn't help either.  Shippo wanted Sesshoumaru gone;  the taiyoukai carried an aire of cold maliciousness with him and the one time Sesshoumaru set his eyes on the young kitsune, Shippo barely fought off the urge to hide his face in Kagome's shoulder.

                Despite Sesshoumaru's near lack of movement—he sat himself in front of the fire, after Ginbijin gently kicked him out of Rin's room, and stayed there, gazing into the flames—the others were on edge, ready to move in a microsecond, especially Inuyasha.    Sesshoumaru found it slightly amusing that Inuyasha and the idiots he called "friends" went on high alert each time he shifted positions ever-so-slightly.

                The humans couldn't hear it, but Kirara, Shippo, and definitely Sesshoumaru could—a low, threatening rumble originating from Inuyasha's throat.  With one hand holding the Fang's hilt in a death grip, the other slowly tracing the cracks and nicks in the scabbard, Inuyasha kept his golden eyes fixed on the nearly motionless form of Sesshoumaru.

                As for the taiyoukai, he ignored his brother.  He knew that the growl was a subtle, yet clear, challenge of Sesshoumaru's status, but he brushed it off;  he nothing to prove to anyone, especially Inuyasha.  He was the Lord of the Western Lands, Inutaisho's eldest—

                Sesshoumaru's train of thought derailed and crashed in flames as he mentally scowled, while he maintained his trademark emotionless exterior.  _Eldest?  Am I?  Not anymore if Inuyasha's claim is correct…_  Out from under his hooded eyes, he glanced at Inuyasha, who was still glaring golden daggers at him.  As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha's claim was true—Sesshoumaru could smell it on Ginbijin, the blood shared by her, Inuyasha, and himself, the blood given to them by their father.  The idea that he had yet another sibling with tainted blood made Sesshoumaru want to hit someone, but it was the idea that she was older, was his father's first born, that really drove him nuts.  Within inuyoukai clans, it was the first born, regardless of their sex, that received the title, the lands, and the power (unless the parents said different).  If she so desired, Ginbijin could take Sesshoumaru's title, and everything that went with it, and claim it for herself—simply put, she was a threat to his status.  Sesshoumaru began to wonder if he should eliminate that threat.  _Perhaps…  After Rin is well again._

                Abruptly, Sesshoumaru got to his feet, causing the others to tense and jump;  silently sweeping outside, the inuyoukai lord shot them a tired look that signaled for them to sit back down.  They froze, indecisive, but Inuyasha went after him.

                "What the hell are you doing now?" growled the hanyou.

                Not even glancing in Inuyasha's general direction, "I did not ask for your annoying presence, Inuyasha."

                "I could care less about what you want.  Knowing you, you're going find the nearest human and rip their head off.  I'm not gonna let you do that."

                "Why would this Sesshoumaru waste his time with these sheep?"  An elegant hand swept out motioning toward the villagers, most of whom were going about their daily business, hardly giving any attention to the two inuyoukai walking through the middle of their village.  The lack of attention slightly aggravated Sesshoumaru, as he was used to a fearful reaction from both human and youkai where-ever he went.  "I'm surprised this Sesshoumaru even wastes his time on a certain worthless hanyou he knows…"

                Inuyasha snarled, then snorted.  "You can piss me off all you want, Sesshoumaru, but I'm not gonna start a fight with you.  Not here—our dear sister wouldn't be very pleased with us."  The young hanyou couldn't help himself;  he thoroughly enjoyed sticking the fact that Sesshoumaru was no longer the oldest right into the youkai's gut.  Grinning, he decided to give the knife a good twist, "Who knows?  Maybe Ginbijin will want what's rightfully her's.  Then maybe I could—"

                Inuyasha was cut off by a sharp snarl coming out of Sesshoumaru.  Crimson creeping into his eyes, "Leave.  Me.  Be," Sesshoumaru tapped into his youkai speed and left Inuyasha in a cloud of dust.

                "Inuyasha," a quiet female voice held Inuyasha back.  He glared at Ginbijin, a slight pout on his face.  She only smiled gently, placing a reassuring hand on his arm.  "Go back to my place.  I'll go after Sesshoumaru to tell him that Rin will be alright."  Inuyasha hesitated, sending a concerned look in the direction the taiyoukai went.  "Please," she whispered, gently squeezing his upper arm.  "I'll be okay.  He won't hurt me."

                "You sure?"

                "Yes!  Now go!"  Ginbijin swatted Inuyasha playfully before following the scent of the Lord of the Western Lands.

No translations for this chapter, but I do have some explaining to do…

I'm not exactly sure how old Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are, but I have seen a couple guesses…

Right now, Ginbijin is roughly 200 years old, probably older, so to me, she is the human equivalent of a college graduate (mid- to late 20's)

Sesshoumaru, is just a bit younger, maybe 190 years old, but since he is full youkai, he looks a lot younger, so he's like a high school senior, or a college freshman (18-19).

Now Inuyasha is about the human equivalent of 15 or 16 year old (physically;  mentally he's about 3), but I'm guessing he's about 70-80 years old, not counting the time he spent as tree decoration.

The way I have the aging process is this:  youkais have constant aging at a very slow rate.  Hanyous, as children, age the same as human children, until they hit puberty (about 12), then their aging gradually slows down.  That's why Ginbijin looks so much older than Sesshoumaru though they're actually quite close in age.

Now, guess what?  Yup, you get the honor (or horror) of reviewing this thing.


	7. Chapter 6: Sweets and Dilemmas

**Chapter 6: Sweets and Dilemmas**

                She found Sesshoumaru about a mile out of the village, leaning against a tall elm that overlooked the valley her home was in.

                He kept looking forward when she approached.  "The girl."

                Ginbijin smiled to herself—she couldn't hear it, but she could still sense it:  the concern Sesshoumaru had for Rin.  In ways, Sesshoumaru was like Inuyasha (even though both of them would sooner perform seppuku than consider the possibility):  neither one wanted to display their "softer" sides, one hiding it behind a cold exterior, while other used a brash, rough exterior.  She knelt next to Sesshoumaru and slightly behind him—after what Myouga had told her earlier, as she cared for Rin, Ginbijin figured Sesshoumaru might see her as a threat to his position and decided that she would show deference to him.  Land, power, and titles held no appeal for her, as she was perfectly content where she was now.  "Rin will pull through, Sesshoumaru-sama.  And I suspect she'll want to see you when she awakens this afternoon…"  She lifted her face to look at him, a small frown marring her pretty face.  "It was a komori youkai that attacked her, wasn't it?"

                A spark of emotion, which she interpreted as guilt, flitted across Sesshoumaru's eyes.  "…Yes.  It attacked when she was playing in a meadow near here, collecting flowers.  I've fought komori youkai before and this individual seemed oddly powerful—I suspect it's in possession of a Shikon no kakera.  That's why the whel- Inuyasha is here, for the shard?"

                "Yes, and we were planning on hunting it down this morning, but now I think we should wait until Rin is awa—"

                "No.  We leave now," Sesshoumaru interrupted as he pushed away from the elm.

                Blinking, "Now?  But, Rin.  And you need to rest—"

                "I need no rest.  We leave as soon as possible, before its scent fades and gives it a chance to escape."

                Ginbijin closed her eyes and sighed heavily.  _And both of you are incredibly stubborn._  "…Hai," she replied reluctantly.  Easily getting to her feet, she silently padded after Sesshoumaru.  Following him, she started to nibble on the corner of her lower lip, the question that had been nagging at her ever since Inuyasha's arrival right at the tip of her tongue;  she'd asked Inuyasha and Myouga the same question, but Inuyasha only shrugged his shoulders and Myouga gave a rather impersonal answer.  Perhaps Sesshoumaru would have a more satisfying response…  "Sesshoumaru-sama…?"  She looked up at his tall frame, still biting her lower lip, nearly wringing her hands.  "What- What was our father like?"

                The taiyoukai suddenly halted and pivoted, facing Ginbijin;  the sudden halt caught her by surprise and she nearly bumped into his chest.  His eyes narrowed, Sesshoumaru moved closer to her, invading her personal space.  Ginbijin wanted to back away, but the coldness in his glare held her in place.  "The only thing you need to know, hanyou," he put a slight growl on the last word, "about Chichue is that he was a great inuyoukai, who died an honorable death in battle.  Unfortunately, he had a sick infatuation with human females, which resulted in two abominations with tainted blood."  Without another word, he started back down the hill.

                Ginbijin stared blankly at Sesshoumaru's back, the breeze lightly playing with his silver hair.  Clenching her fists, she beat back the lump building in her throat, the wetness starting to brim in her eyes, the emotions twisting her insides into knots.  She refused to cry, to let despair claw at her—as a child, she'd promised herself that she wouldn't allow anyone to make her cry, no matter how cruel they were…

                "Chichue was also a caring man, gentle with family and close friends."  Sesshoumaru's low tone floated up the hill to Ginbijin.  "You…you seem to have this trait as well."

                Every knot within the miko released itself.  To say she was astonished would be a slight understatement.  Twitching her ears in confusion, Ginbijin scowled, pursing her lips, and wondered if she would ever understand her younger brothers.

                _What in the Seven Hells was I thinking?!  Telling her that sort of thing about Chichue!  As if I gave a damn about her feelings!  Sesshoumaru would've loved nothing more than to repeatedly slam his forehead against the closest tree in an attempt to understand why he did what he did, but Sesshoumaru was not one to make a spectacle of himself…so he mentally slammed his forehead against the nearest tree.  Never before had he done something like that—it was almost like he had…had apologized for his harsh words.  For some unknown reason, as Sesshoumaru was walking away, something about Ginbijin's scent pierced through his armor and made him regret what he'd said earlier.  Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath and slowly released it, his mind busily analyzing the past few hours._

                Like any good youkai, Sesshoumaru looked down upon hanyous and had exterminated a number of them during his lifetime;  if he'd run into Ginbijin any other day without knowing her story, he would've killed her without hesitation.  And he really shouldn't have hesitated just because she was family—hell, Inuyasha was undeniably family and Sesshoumaru was constantly trying to kill him, so why was it any different with Ginbijin?  For the life of him, Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out why he resisted the urge to purify his family's bloodline by eliminating her.  Multiple theories danced through his mind…

                Theory A—Ginbijin was older, and thus, deserved some sort of respect, even though she was half youkai.

                Theory B—Ginbijin was a miko, and no matter their heritage, mikos deserved respect.

                Theory C—Ginbijin showed him respect by lowering herself to a subservient position, though, technically, she didn't have to.  Sesshoumaru had been honestly surprised when Ginbijin knelt behind him, and his low opinion of her kept rising each time she called him "Sesshoumaru-sama."

                And finally…

                Theory D—a combination of Theories A, B, and C.

                Either way, his behavior irked him to no end.  He decided to mull over his dilemma later, as there was a particular komori youkai who needed to be educated in proper behavior when around an inu youkai lord.

                Up ahead, Sesshoumaru could see Ginbijin's home and could hear the commotion emanating from it, especially the sounds one made when another had their hands clamped around one's throat.  He didn't need his youkai senses to tell him who was in the middle of the ruckus:  Jaken.  Sesshoumaru entered and saw that, yes, Jaken was indeed in the middle of it all.  And that it was a snarling Inuyasha who had his hands secured about Jaken's frail neck.

                "Inuyasha, you may drop him now," a certain inutaiyoukai ordered dryly.

                Remarkably, Inuyasha obeyed…kind of, if "drop" meant flinging Jaken against a far wall.  Sesshoumaru only arched an elegant brow and made his way to Rin's room, with Jaken scampering after his master.  A high pitched squawk exploded out of Jaken when he tried to follow Sesshoumaru into the room and found the door slid shut, nearly squashing him between the door and frame.

                Inuyasha snickered and smirked when the imp glanced in his direction with a look reminiscent of "help me" stamped into his face.

                "So…where were we?..."  Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha started to stand, but Kagome grabbed his haori and pulled him back down.

                Shaking her head, "You can beat him up later.  Save you energy for—  Ginbijin-chan?  Is everything okay?"

                The miko had slipped in and she wore a slightly…odd look on her face—actually, in Kagome's time, the expression would be described as "slightly stoned."  With a slow series of blinks, her eyes cleared, "Hmm?  Oh, nothing's wrong…just thinking."  Crouching down, she picked up her longbow and quiver chock full of arrows.  "Sesshoumaru would like to track down the komori now, before the possibility of us losing its trail increases any further."  She notices a wide-eyed, sputtering Jaken and gave him a polite nod before gathering up a few more supplies.

                "He's coming with us?" Inuyasha growled in displeasure.

                "I'm afraid so, Inuyasha.  At least this way you'll be able to keep an eye on him."

                Inuyasha growled in response.

                Surprisingly, Ginbijin received more complaints out of Sesshoumaru when he came back a short time later.  He thought it was pure foolishness to be bringing three humans along for the hunt—the only purpose they could serve was as bait.  Inuyasha and Ginbijin were quick to point out that Kagome, Miroku, and Sango did have their assets, especially Kagome.  Fixing his amber eyes on the young miko-in-training, Sesshoumaru sneered—again he was receiving help from lowly humans.  Could anything be more degrading?  _Other than you being seen with two hanyous who just happen to be family?__  Sorry, can't think of anything worse…  Forcing a breath out his nose, Sesshoumaru turned and swept out of the hut._

                Like in any small town, word spread fast enough to make wildfire look like a slug.  By the time the group was ready to depart—it took Kagome some time to cajole Shippo, using chocolate, into staying behind to watch over Rin—most of the village had gathered to see Ginbijin and her newfound friends and family off.  Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru impatiently stood off to the side, each grasping the hilts of their respective blades as the villagers wished Ginbijin all the luck in the world against the komori.  She gave them all a smile and nod…except for Kotaro and little Fumiaki.

                Ginbijin took the 10 month old boy from the young father and gently bounced him in her arms;  Fumiaki responded by giggling and tugging on the silvery locks of hair that framed the miko's face.  She flinched and pried his chubby hands from her hair.

                "Please be careful, Ginbijin-sama," Kotaru said quietly, taking his son back into his arms.  Ginbijin tried not to notice how his hands brushed against hers in the process.  Kotaru tried not to notice how the other two inu youkai suddenly started moving closer to him, both wearing expressions of extreme interest.  "You will come back to m— us, won't you?"

                A faint coloring came to Ginbijin's cheeks as her amber eyes lowered themselves; the color faded when she looked back, a smile warming her face.  "Of course.  I couldn't leave this little guy—"

                A clawed hand wrapped around her upper arm, gently pulling her away.  "Come on.  At this rate, we won't get that shard 'till next year."  Inuyasha gave Kotaru a "look" as he passed by.  The young man opened his mouth to say good-bye, but his jaw quickly clamped shut when he saw the narrow-eyed death glare he was receiving from Sesshoumaru as the tall youkai swept by.

                _Oh, great.  Ginbijin-sama just had to have two protective brothers…_

                Amazingly, their trek was fairly quiet:  Sesshoumaru managed to resist the urge to insult Inuyasha, Inuyasha quit giving Sesshoumaru threatening glares, and Miroku's hands stayed away from Sango.  The only upheaval occurred when Miroku suggested a quick break.  Inuyasha immediately swore under his breath, muttering to himself about weak humans.

                Kagome fixed him with a look.  "Inuyasha…" she started in a very familiar tone.

                The hanyou promptly shut-up and seated himself on the grass, while giving Kagome a slightly pleading look.  _Not in front of Sesshoumaru.  Please, Kami, not in front of that bastard._

                Kagome succeeded in keeping her face angry, but Inuyasha thought he saw a merry little gleam in her eyes and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when she turned away.  She wouldn't "sit" him in front of his half brother—she wasn't that cruel.

                The entire time Sesshoumaru had been watching with keen interest.  He'd seen that worried look on Inuyasha's face and wondered where that came from.  How did that strange little miko reign in his younger brother in?  He knew the rosary hanging about Inuyasha's neck was spelled, but still, how did the girl do it?

                Sesshoumaru's interest peaked even higher when Kagome started rifling through her voluminous yellow pack.  She tried not to giggle at Inuyasha—he'd scooted himself right next to her and was peering into her pack with an eager twinkle in his eyes.  It reminded her of a puppy ready to get a treat or a new toy.  She thought he looked absolutely adorable.  _Wait.  Did I just think—  Naaaahhh._

                Inuyasha was disappointed when Kagome didn't pull out the ramen, by happily accepted the Snickers bar and bottle of tea.  Ginbijin hesitantly sampled the munchies from Kagome's pack and quickly discovered just how good chocolate.  Even a particular taiyoukai found the joys and wonders of chocolate when Ginbijin offered him a bit.  For a moment, Kagome wondered if that had been a good idea when she thought she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes glaze over for a split second—no way was Sesshoumaru taking her stash!  In reality, Sesshoumaru was debating if he should "obtain" some of the sweet concoction for Rin.

                They were still searching for the shard-carrying youkai when dusk quietly settled around them.  Kagome could sense the shard's presence, but for some reason, she couldn't pinpoint its exact location—something was messing with her "shard radar."  Anybody with demon senses had followed the komori's trail, but now, in more mountainous terrain, the trail had grown erratic, despite the fact that they were closing in on the youkai.  The taiji-ya suggested that they search the near-by caves, good hiding places for a komori youkai;  the first suggestion was quickly followed by another, well, actually, it was more of a demand:  no splitting up.

                When they were confronted by the many spelunking choices, they hesitated—Kagome's radar was still experiencing technical difficulties and the youkai's scent was all over the place, making it impossible to track.  So, they simply picked a starting point and went from there.

                The first cavern was large enough but held no signs of habitation, not even a speck of youkai guano.  The second, too small.  Same for the third and fourth ones.  The fifth did show signs—lots of gnawed bones—but they were weeks old.  At the sight of the scattered remains, some of which were quite large, Kagome started to get a bit more nervous.  _Just how big is this youkai?_

                The sixth cave was by far the largest—it could hold three or four of Sesshoumaru's true form and still have plenty of room to spare.  _And lots of places for a youkai to hide, Kagome mused uneasily as she eyed the numerous stalagmites and stalactites and endless shadows.  The other thing that unsettled Kagome further was that upon entering, Ginbijin, Inuyasha, and Kirara flattened their ears back and Sesshoumaru let out a quiet growl._

                "This is it," he murmured, slowly cracking his knuckles.  "This is the komori's lair…and its close."

                All those who could, readied their weapons, eyes probing their surroundings, hoping to spot the youkai.  But Kagome and those with demon senses still couldn't get a fix on the youkai.  The strange sensation they'd all been having since they arrived in the area—a slight vibrating sensation—suddenly increased, to the point where the humans started to feel nauseous and the demons cringed, with Kirara placing her paws over her ears.  Almost at the same time, they all the bright idea to look up…

                They had found the komori.

                Or to more precise, the komori had found them.

Well, doesn't look like I have to explain anything for this chappie…just have to beg for reviews… (hint, hint)


	8. Chapter 7: Life and Death Revisted

Chapter 7: Life and Death Revisited 

                "Shoot. It got bigger…" Ginbijin snarled.

                "Bigger?!" squeaked Kagome.  "It was smaller before??"

                "Only by a couple feet," was the shrugged response.

                Even though the komori youkai was over 50 feet above her, it looked huge to Kagome; she had no idea what the wingspan was, but its jaws alone looked big enough to snap Sesshoumaru up in one bite.  And this demon was ugly enough to make sin look drop-dead gorgeous.  Normally, Kagome thought that some bats were cute, but not this one.  It glared down at them with beady little eyes that were a strange orangish-brown hue.  Small, tattered ears twitched this way and that on its misshapen skull.  A couple members of the little group had to jump back when a gob of drool fell free of the komori's jaws, sizzling as it ate through the cave's limestone floor.  Those drool-dripping jaws were lined with numerous sharp teeth, no two pointing in the same direction—an orthodontist's dream.  The entire body was covered in ratty brown-gray fur; the fur surrounding the mouth appeared to be stained red with blood.

                "Kagome!  The shard!"

                Kagome focused, slightly adjusting her aim as she sought out the Shikon shard.  "There!  Its throat!"  She promptly loosed her arrow, its pale blue light streaking toward the komori's neck.

                Ginbijin had been waiting for Kagome to find the shard before firing.  Moments after Kagome fired, Ginbijin let her arrow fly, pale red light following after blue.

                Just about everybody's jaw dropped when the komori let go of its upside-down perch, allowing the two arrows to sail harmlessly through empty space, 'pwiking' off the cave ceiling.

                Sango, atop Kirara, launched her boomerang, aiming for the chittering bat demon's head.  The youkai didn't dodge this attack—instead, it gave one powerful flap of its leathery wings, the resulting gust of wind knocking Hiraikotsu off course and pushing almost everyone back a step or two.  The wings continued to pound, stirring up the dust within the cave into a maelstrom, forcing those on the ground to shield their eyes from the scouring debris.

                "Perfect!" Sango whispered when it appeared the youkai had forgotten her and Kirara.  "Let's go, Kirara!" she urged.

                The fire-cat demon was more than happy to oblige her partner, swooping behind the komori, getting ready to strike at its unguarded back.  Unfortunately, the youkai hadn't forgotten about them and one ear swiveled back, focusing in on them.  Its sinuous tail came up and slammed into Kirara, knocking her into a limestone pillar.

                Inuyasha looked up in time to see Sango being knocked free of Kirara and start the 40-foot fall to the hard cavern floor.  Reluctantly, he abandoned his position shielding Kagome and bolted beneath the youkai, leaping up and catching Sango in mid-air.  The taiji-ya was fine, which  was more than could be said for Kirara—she would be sitting the rest of this game out.

                "Can't you use the Bakuryuuha on it?" asked Sango as they watched Kagome and Ginbijin's arrows repeatedly miss their mark.

"No," Inuyasha scowled.  Now Miroku was attempting to use his Kazana, but somehow, the vacuum was having no effect on the giant bat.  "Idiot.  Do you want me to bring this whole damn mountain down on our heads?"  Sesshoumaru tried his luck, leaping at the komori, but another gust from the wings kept the youkai lord back.  "Same reason I can't use the Kaza no Kizu.  We need to get this bastard outside."  He took Sango by the arm and pulled her with him as he darted to Kagome's side.  "Change of plans—get outside," he barked.  "Bait him out with the Shikon."

                Kagome blinked, then nodded, suddenly understanding what Inuyasha's strategy was.  Just about everybody else was retreating out of the cave by the time Kagome yanked the Shikon from her neck and held it high in the air for the komori to see.  She saw the greedy gleam in its eyes and sprinted outside, stuffing the Jewel into a pocket.

                The demon screeched and swooped down after her—if Kagome hadn't been pulled aside by Ginbijin at the last moment, she would be a komori munchie.

                "Brilliant plan, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled as he disdainfully eyed the komori circling high overhead.  "Give that youkai more room to maneuver in."

                Inuyasha glared at his brother.  "Shut the hell up!  I don't see you coming up with anythi—"

                "If you two children are quite through bickering…"  Ginbijin stepped between her brothers, silencing them.  Pointing a claw skyward, "We have more important matters to attend to."

                "No shit," grumbled Inuyasha as he started to focus in on that one point he needed to turn the komori's youki back on itself, tearing it to shreds.

                Sesshoumaru gave him the room he needed, watching as swirls of energy started to form around the Fang.  He knew of the Bakuryuuha, but had never seen it in action.  And he still refused to believe that Inuyasha had done something that their own father had failed at:  killing the dragon, Ryuukossei.

                Inuyasha sudden smirked at the komori that was now more then 20 feet above them, "Got you now…"  He drew the Tetsusaiga back and then—

                The komori youkai opened its mouth wide and released a glass-shattering screech.  The three humans flinched and covered their ears.  Ginbijin and Inuyasha cried out, sinking to their knees, both covering their highly sensitive ears, both their weapons clattering to the ground.  Sesshoumaru didn't cry out, didn't fall to his knees, but he did cringe and attempted to shield hi ears as well as he could with only one hand.

                As the screech slowly grew in pitch and volume, Sesshoumaru began to pick up another threat—a sudden increase of youki coming off Inuyasha.  The youkai blood within him was starting to reassert itself.  _Damn that hanyou and his sword!_

                Ginbijin could also sense the change ripping through Inuyasha.  Through her tear-blurred vision, she saw jagged stripes becoming more apparent on his cheeks, his bared fangs getting longer and sharper.  The tenseness in his jaw told Ginbijin that Inuyasha was vainly struggling to maintain control, but she knew that he was losing.  

Remembering Kagome's words, Ginbijin staggered toward Inuyasha and his precious katana.  Past Inuyasha, she could see Kagome, Sango and Miroku crumpled on the rocky terrain—the youkai's scream had simply been too much for them, overloading their senses and sending them into the sweet blackness of unconsciousness.  Gritting her teeth, the hanyou miko uncovered her ears and grabbed the Tetsusaiga.  It didn't reject her, and it even started to pulse and throb in her grip, as if wanted to change back into the Fang.  She fought back unconsciousness and managed to slip the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

With a small shiver, Inuyasha relaxed.  Cracking open one eye, he gave Ginbijin a small, grateful smile.

Glancing over her shoulder, an idea started to formulate in Gibijin's brain.  "Get ready," she mouthed to Inuyasha before darting away.

He immediately knew what she was planning, and wasn't over happy with it.

"Come on, come on…" she growled as she moved from in front of the youkai, to behind it.  Ginbijin was taking a page from Sango's book—she was going to attack from the rear and hopefully draw enough of its attention from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha so that they could launch a final, and fatal attack.

Using a few well-situated boulders as platforms, Ginbijin jumped high into the air, putting her at the same level at the youkai.  She appeared to be flying, her long silvery hair trailing behind her like a silk flag, as she dodged the lashing tail, then attacked in a manner that Inuyasha found very familiar.

"Sankon Tetsusou!"

Sickles of light slashed through the air, cutting into the komori, tearing through its wings; the damaged wings could no longer support the youkai and it crashed to the ground.  The screech that had been threatening to deafen them all ceased and the komori's attention completely shifted to Ginbijin.  It opened its mouth again, screeching again, but this sonic attack was different—the sheer force behind the attack was enough to knock Ginbijin back through the air and slam her into the mountainside.

A pained shriek burst out of the komori youkai when Sesshoumaru's Toujikin found itself embedded in the demon's side.

"Get outta the way!" Inuyasha hollered—Sesshoumaru's youki was interfering with the komori's youki.

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a dry look, then moved, using his cursed blade to slice through the youkai's back, exposing underlying bone and tissue.  He was dismayed to see the long, gaping wound already closing when he landed behind Inuyasha.  His dismay turned to amazement when Inuyasha unleashed the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack.  The bat chattered and squeaked as it struggled to break free of the whirlwinds of energy that surrounded it, tugging and pulling at it, piercing it as well.  The winds converged and the youkai gave one last wail as it was torn to shreds.

The demon bits hadn't even finished hitting the ground when Inuyasha snorted and slammed the Tetsusaiga back into it scabbard.  "Still think I'm worthless?" he asked Sesshoumaru, a smug grin on his face.

Before the older inu youkai could think to respond, Inuyasha pivoted on his heel and hurried to check on Kagome and the others.  Kirara, in her travel convenient form, had already staggered out of the cavern and was nudging a slowly awakening Sango in the face with her wet little nose.  Sango opened her eyes and smiled, stroking her friend's head, then moved to check on Miroku (despite the risks involved…).  Kagome awakened to find a concerned-looking Inuyasha hunched over her.

"Did we—?"

"Yeah."  Inuyasha smirked, pointing to his left, "Kicked its ass."

He helped her sit, then get to her unsteady feet.  When her balance returned, she slowly strode toward the komori's remains, scanning for the one glowing chunk that held what she sought.  Finding it, Kagome knelt next to it, and without the slightest sign of disgust, plunged her hand into it and withdrew the Shikon no kakera.

"No wonder this youkai was so big!" she exclaimed as she held the newly purified shard up for the others to see.  The shard was huge—the largest they'd collected so far—roughly the size of three or four normal shards put together.  Standing, Kagome placed the shard with its companions and scanned for a certain someone.  "Where's Ginbijin?"

Inuyasha said nothing—he didn't have to, as his expression said enough.

"Where is she?!" Kagome demanded.  "Where is Ginb—"   She halted when she spotted the miko sprawled out on the ground near the mountain face.  "Ginbijin!"

Inuyasha tried to prevent Kagome from reaching Ginbijin's side, but he was too late.  A low wail slipped free of the girl's throat when she gently rolled Ginbijin onto her back.

"NO!!!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had seen Ginbijin get knocked back, but they hadn't seen her slam into the very solid rock.  They hadn't heard the sound of nearly every bone in her body breaking.  And they hadn't seen the way she limply slumped to the ground, blood trickling from her mouth.

Simply put, Ginbijin was dead.

Oooooo, cliffie!  Hmmm, should I be a stinker and NOT update this for a week or so….  Hmmmm, choices, choices…. Hee-hee-hee.

Only YOUR reviews can help me make up my mind!  (No, its not blackmail.  I prefer to call it "motivation.") -rubs hands together evilly-


	9. Chapter 8: Renewals and Repayments

This chapter is for all of those readers who impatiently dangled off the cliffie of the last chapter—sorry for all the tired arms!  I wouldn't be a complete b***h and leave you hanging, despite what some of my friends say about me…Hee-hee…                               -Liza2 Chapter 8: Renewals and Repayments 

                "Ginbijin?!  Ginbijin!  No!"  Kagome shrieked as she gently shook the motionless priestess.  Abruptly, she clutched Ginbijin to her chest, as if she could force her own life energy into Ginbijin.  She ignored the crimson fluid dribbling onto her school uniform, the glassy look in Ginbijin's once laughing eyes, the way her body felt like a rag doll in her arms.  Kagome may not have been a doctor, but she knew many of Ginbijin's bones had been broken, shattered.  Too many for even a full youkai could live through.  "She can't-  She can't be gone!  She can't!!"

                Miroku gently eased Ginbijin out of Kagome's arms as Sango knelt next to the weeping girl.  Kagome promptly buried her face into her friend's shoulder, dampening it with her tears.

                "She can't!  She can't…" she whispered.

                Only a couple yards away stood the two brothers.  Sesshoumaru's face was as unreadable as it normally was, but Inuyasha's was a gut twisting combination of disbelief, grief, and agony.  Like a blind man, he shouldered past Sesshoumaru and stumbled toward the miko he was willing to call family.  _No!  She- she said she wouldn't—  Not caring what the others thought of his actions, Inuyasha grabbed the hoshi by the shoulder, interrupting his prayers, and shoved him to the side.  His knees gave way and he sank to the cold ground, cradling Ginbijin to his chest._

                Strangely, the thoughts streaking through his mind didn't involve his loss, or Kagome and the other's loss—it centered on Kotaru and Fumiaki…  The young widower would be completely heartbroken and Fumiaki…the boy would never see his "mama" again.

                Glancing up from Ginbijin's shoulder, his watery eyes focused on Kagome, who was still crying, leaning onto a sniffling Sango.  Miroku's expression was still serene, but Inuyasha could sense the grief radiating from the monk.  Kirara mewled pitifully, nudging her little nose against Ginbijin's unresponsive heel.  He felt the tears threaten to spill over and quickly hammered down on his emotions—he refused to cry in front of Sesshoumaru of all people.

                _It's official.  I'm cursed.  Any woman I care for, dies.  He peeked at Kagome and quickly looked away.  _I won't fail Kagome.  Not like I failed Hahaue, Kikyo…and- and Ginbijin.  If there was only—  Inuyasha's_ eyes snapped open at his sudden realization.  _How could I have been so dense?!?  Baka yarou hasn't offered…__

                "Sesshoumaru…"

                Kagome stopped sobbing for a moment and looked up from Sango's shoulder—she'd never heard Inuyasha sound so threatening before, even during their confrontations with Naraku he hadn't sounded so…so frightening.

                Sesshoumaru actually forced himself to remain and in place and keep his face blank.  The youki swirling off Inuyasha was reaching dangerous levels—if something wasn't done, the hanyou would once again become a mindless killing machine, Tetsusaiga be damned. 

                And guess who would be Inuyasha's first target?

                _Me, Sesshoumaru mentally growled._

                "Sesshoumaru.  Tensaiga.  Imasugu ni."  Inuyasha stood, still clutching Ginbijin's lifeless form to his chest.  In a few quick strides, he was directly in front of the taiyoukai, emotionless gold meeting fiery amber.

                "My, that's the most articulate speech I've ever heard from you, Inuyasha."

                Inuyasha's jaw muscles twitched as he gritted his teeth, "Shut the fuck up you son-of-a-bitch."  He knelt and placed Ginbijin at Sesshoumaru's feet with the utmost care.  Standing back up, he took a small step away.  "If you have even one honorable bone within that miserable carcass of yours, you will bring Ginbijin back with the Tensaiga.  Or so help me…" he gripped the Tetsusaiga's hilt, slowly unsheathing it partway.  "Not even your Toujikin, or your Tensaiga, will save you from me."

                Sesshoumaru's expression never changed as he disdainfully glanced down his nose at the two hanyous before him.  Truth be told, the taiyoukai didn't know what to feel.  Part of him was pleased to see that half of the dishonor to his family was dead.

                Honor…

                Family…

                Giri.

                If there was one thing Sesshoumaru's Chichue had driven into him, it was one's giri toward family, even if one despised his family.  Family was the most important thing in existence, more important than riches, fame, noble deeds during battle, and one's own desires.  Whether he liked it or not, Ginbijin was family.  And unlike Inuyasha, she wasn't an embarrassment to Sesshoumaru.  She was the perfect lady, graceful and gentle when times called for it, and during battle, she was a fine warrior, able to keep her head in stressful situations.  And being an experienced miko certainly didn't hurt things.

                A very odd thought danced through Sesshoumaru's mind.  _  She would make an excellent mate for an inu youkai noble._

                He blinked, shaking the thought from his head, wondering where it had originated, and returned his attention to the dead miko at his feet.  Ginbijin had died a noble death, essentially sacrificing herself so the others could survive.  Was there no death more honorable?  Did she not deserve to live?

                The others watched wide-eyed as Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword.  Fixing his gaze on Ginbijin, Tetsusaiga held to the side, his eyes acquired a focus not even Inuyasha had seen before.

                "There they are…" the hanyou heard Sesshoumaru whisper.

                With two quick flicks of his wrist, the taiyoukai swiped at Ginbijin and slipped the elegant katana back into its scabbard with a smooth, practiced ease.

                Crouched beside the miko, Inuyasha stained to hear any sign of life within her—a heartbeat, a breath, a twitch of a muscle.  He was about to spring to his feet and tackle his half brother when a sharp gasp burst out of Ginbijin, her back arching.

                Her eyes fluttered open and slowly regained their focus.  "Na- nani?"  Rubbing her hand over her eyes, she peered up to find four relieved faces and one clawed hand being held out to her.  She followed the arm attached to that hand and blinked when she discovered it to be Sesshoumaru offering to help her up;  she took it without question.  Once to her feet, Ginbijin lost her balance and stumbled (or, so it appeared)…right into Sesshoumaru.  He appeared to act as a reflex, his arm coming around, wrapping securely about Ginbijin's shoulders, holding her against his lean frame until her balance returned.  If one didn't know better, one would say Sesshoumaru was hugging Ginbijin…

                Which, in reality, he was, in a very discreet manner.

                Tilting his face down, "This Sesshoumaru's debt is repaid," he whispered into her ear, making it flick back.  Sesshoumaru released her and took a step back;  he gave Ginbijin a slight nod and departed in silence.

                All the others could do is stare after him, with Miroku muttering something about that being unexpected.  Ginbijin was the first to regain her composure.

                "Well," she cleared her throat.  "We have what we came for.  Perhaps it would be a good idea to head back…"

                She got no argument from anyone on that subject.

                They spent the remainder of the afternoon trekking back to the village at an easy pace.  When night gently blanked the countryside, it found the little group already resting/asleep.  And after what they'd just gone through, they certainly deserved it.  A quietly purring Kirara was contentedly curled up on Sango's stomach, while Miroku was trying to curl up next to Sango without being noticed.  Ginbijin had nestled down onto the grass near Kagome in her sleeping bag, and Inuyasha was, of course, up a tree, watching out over everyone.

                Morning came as it always did.  Kagome was truly surprised by how high the sun was when she woke up—Inuyasha had allowed her to sleep in.  _Speaking of which…  Where is he?  In fact, both hanyous were gone.  Shrugging, __They__ can take care of themselves, Kagome left the campsite for the river they had crossed just before they stopped yesterday.  She was sorely tempted to bring some of her things with her, but she knew Inuyasha would get testy if she delayed their departure.  Besides, the river was freezing cold and the hot springs were waiting for her back at Ginbijin's village…_

                Just as Kagome was finishing cleaning up what she could, she picked up voices carried by the breeze.  Looking upstream, she found Inuyasha and Ginbijin sitting on a simple wooden bridge, their feet dangling into the water.  Despite their age difference, Kagome was still struck by how similar the two siblings looked.  _Must take after their father.  Smiling to herself, Kagome quietly left, leaving the two their privacy, all the while, wishing she had a camera._

                If she had remained only a few moments longer, she would've been rewarded with an even better Kodak moment:  Ginbijin leaned over and gave her ototo-chan a quick hug, with Inuyasha actually returning it.  A contented smile graced Ginbijin's mouth when she let go and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

                "Aaaaa!  Kagome!  Kagome!"

                Said girl was almost bowled over by a furry armful of happy kitsune.

                "Oi, brat!  Let 'er breathe!"

                Shippo crossed his eyes and stuck his little tongue out at Inuyasha before snuggling back into his surrogate mother's shoulder.

                After a full night's rest, everybody was almost back to par and they decided to get back to the village as quickly as possible.  Somewhere along the way, a laughing Ginbijin darted past Inuyasha and Kirara, calling them slowpokes.  The two youkai glanced at each other, then to Ginbijin, and quickly took up her challenge, racing the rest of the way back.  Ginbijin, of course, won, seeing as she had no passengers to weigh her down.  She was still teasing Inuyasha when they approached her home and Shippo burst out of the door.

                And now, someone else was racing toward them, her arms spread wide.

                "Ginbijin-oba-chan!"  A smiling Rin latched onto Ginbijin's legs, wrapping her thin arms around the miko's waist.  Peering up at her "Auntie Ginbijin," "Welcome back, Ginbijin-oba-chan!  I was wondering when you'd come back!"

                "Really?"  Ginbijin smiled, honored to receive the title of "oba-chan" from the girl, and swept her up into the air.  "Didn't Sesshoumaru-sama tell you we'd come back?"

                "Yeah, but still…"  Rin replied as she was placed on the miko's shoulders.  "I didn't want to leave until I could say good-bye to you, so I made Sesshoumaru-sama—"

                "Rin."  Sesshoumaru's single word silenced the girl.

                An amused snort came out of Inuyasha.  Sesshoumaru glared at his half brother, but Inuyasha only smirked, glancing at the girl perched on Ginbijin's shoulders chatting away happily.  The smirk widened when Inuyasha made a whipping motion with his hands, there-by pissing Sesshoumaru off further.  A sharp jab to his side stopped Inuyasha, along with Kagome glaring up at him.

                "What?  What did I do?" he hissed.

                If Ginbijin was aware of what had happened, she didn't show it.  "How long do you plan on staying Sesshoumaru-sama?  I'm sure the villagers will want to throw a celebration of some sort and I know that they'd be highly honored if you graced us with your presence."

                "I'm afraid I have matters to attend to.  Rin, say your farewells so we may go."  He turned and strode away, missing the look of disappointment on Rin's face.

                Reluctantly, Ginbijin set her back down, hugging the child.  "Now, you make sure that little brother of mine stays out of trouble, okay?"

                "I'll try!"

                Ginbijin smiled over Rin's shoulder—Sesshoumaru had come to a halt when "little brother" came out of her mouth.

                Rin withdrew from Ginbijin and waved good-bye to the others and skipped over to Sesshoumaru and Jaken.  "Are we going to visit Ginbijin-oba-chan again, sometime soon?" they heard her ask as they departed.

                Sesshoumaru didn't respond, initially.  When he was positive they were out of earshot, he finally answered the little girl's question.  "Perhaps."

Baka yarou – stupid bastard

Imasugu ni – now; right now; immediately 

Giri – obligation; duty

Ototo-chan – fond term for little brother

Oba-chan – fond term for aunt

Okay, for those of you who think that Sesshoumaru is a little OOC…  He's supposed to be.  Honestly, do we know how he would react to an older sibling, someone like Ginbijin?  We don't, so I took my best stab at it (and hopefully I haven't butchered the character…).  Besides, Sesshoumaru is a hard character to nail down.

Same goes for the possible OOCness for Inuyasha.

Now go review! 


	10. Chapter 9: Celebrations and Departures

Well, here it is…the last chapter.  For those who have stuck w/ this story, thanks! 

-Liza2

Chapter 9: Celebrations and Departures 

                There was much to celebrate that evening—the death of the komori youkai, one less Shikon shard accessible to Naraku, and the discovery of Ginbijin's heritage.

                Lanterns aglow, everybody, young and old, gathered in the village square to join in the festivities and to have a little fun.  Children darted in and out of the crowd, chasing each other, as if imagining how the battle with the demon had went.  Very soon, Shippo was involved in the elaborate game of tag.  As for the adults, they were gathered around various fires, laughing, talking, singing and dancing, and, of course, eating and drinking.  During the evening, Kagome and Sango had declined a number of propositions to dance from a hoard of young men.  (Actually, Inuyasha refused for Kagome, glaring at any male who even breathed in the girl's direction…)  Until Miroku—he was so persistent that Sango had no choice but to relent.  When the monk led Sango out, Kagome started to count down from ten.  She blinked when she got down to one and nothing happened.

                "Wow.  He actually kept—" 

                SMACK!  "Pervert!"

                "At least it's taking him longer," Inuyasha muttered, watching Sango storm off.

                Seated on the other side of the fire, Kotaru watched as Miroku got to his feet and went after the taiji-ya.  "Is that normal?"

                Ginbijin glanced up from the sleeping child in her lap, "Hmm?  Oh, that.  Apparently so.  I'm surprised Miroku-sama is still alive."

                Kotaru only shook his head.  A sudden gleam came to his dark eyes when he spared a glance toward a cluster of dancers.  _Do it!  Take the chance!  You almost lost her yesterday!  "I'm sick of sitting here.  Come on."  He jumped to his feet and held his hand out, "Let's go."_

                Her golden eyes wide, Ginbijin stared at Kotaru's hand, then looked to Kagome, as if asking for help.  Kagome stood and made her way around the fire toward the other two;  she knelt down and gently removed Fumiaki from the older miko's lap.

                "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him.  You two go have fun."  Kagome settled herself back down beside Inuyasha, leaving Ginbijin no way out.

                Scowling at the departing "couple," Inuyasha tossed another chunk of wood into the fire.  "That was evil, you know.  Are you taking lessons from Naraku?"

                Kagome shrugged.  "Nothing wrong with prodding her in the right direction."

                "Keh."

                "What?  Don't tell me you're becoming the protective brother?"

                Inuyasha didn't respond—he was too focused on his sister and the human male she was dancing around with.

                "They do make a cute couple…"

                This got Inuyasha's attention.  "Nani?!" he burst, making some people near-by jump.

                Brushing off his reaction, Kagome stood, "I'm going to check on Sango—make sure she hasn't decapitated Miroku yet.  Here," and hurried off, leaving a startled Inuyasha holding a now awake Fumiaki.

                Ginbijin had heard Inuyasha's reaction—she couldn't help but hear it.  She smiled to herself;  Inuyasha was being the protective brother and she was rather enjoying his behavior.  She would miss it when they left in the morning.

                "What are you smiling about, Ginbijin-sama?"

                "Oh, nothing.  Just enjoying my—"  She chuckled.  "Look.  I believe your son has made a new friend."

                Kotaru looked in the direction his dance partner was indicating and a grin broke out onto his face.  Inuyasha was waging war with Fumiaki…and losing.  The moment the young hanyou untangled his hair from the child's fingers, Fumiaki latched onto Inuyasha's hand;  once the hand was freed, the sleeve of his haori was the new target of Fumiaki's drool.  And then the Tetsusaiga's hilt.

                "Looks like," laughed Kotaru as Inuyasha grew more and more frustrated and finally gave up.  "Either that," his grin widened when Fumiaki discovered Inuyasha's ears, "or Fumiaki has a new chew toy."

                The morning was a mixed occasion—Inuyasha and the others were glad to be heading back home, but also sad at the prospect of leaving Ginbijin, especially Inuyasha (though he certainly didn't show it).  Ginbijin helped to make sure they had everything, along with the supplies she'd offered, and set out with them, delaying their separation a bit longer.

                But only by an hour.

                Slowing her pace, Ginbijin eventually came to a stop.  "I'm afraid this is where we part ways," she said, her smile conflicting with the sadness in her eyes.

                Shippo abandoned his place in Kagome's bicycle basket and scrambled up Ginbijin to wrap his tiny arms around her neck.  "I'm going to miss you!" he managed to sputter out between sniffles.

                "And I'll miss you too, kit," she whispered, ruffling his ruddy hair before placing Shippo back into the basket.  Turning to a watery-eyed Kagome, Ginbijin wrapped her in a tight embrace—she wasn't saying good-bye to a new friend, she was saying good-bye to a sister.  "Don't cry, Kagome-chan.  If you're happy, he's happy."

                Kagome nodded, wiping away a tear and smiling weakly.

                Sango was also enveloped in a warm embrace and Kirara received a good scratch behind the ear, to the point of her nearly falling off Sango's shoulder.  Even Miroku got a farewell hug, though something Ginbijin quietly growled into his ear cut it short.

                And then, it was Inuyasha's turn.

                As if responding to a command only they could hear, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku turned and quietly headed further along the path, though Shippo fussed a little bit.

                Inuyasha stood there, his arms hidden within the billowy sleeves of his haori, looking like this whole good-bye thing was irritating the hell out of him.  "Let's just cut the crap and get right to the point without getting all weepy."

                Smirking, "Whatever you say," Ginbijin tugged Inuyasha into a bear hug.

                Again, Inuyasha returned it, but with more force, nearly cracking Ginbijin's ribs.  "This sucks," he hissed between clenched teeth.  "I- I don't want to go, but- but the—"

                "The Shikon is more important right now.  When you and Kagome complete the Jewel, we'll have plenty of time to play catch up."

                "However long that takes…" Inuyasha grumbled.

                "You'll do it.  I know you will."  A sly twinkle came to Ginbijin's eye, "Just like I know you'll tell Kagome-chan how you feel about her…"

                "Keh."  Instead of drawing away, Inuyasha pulled Ginbijin just a bit more closer.  "Take care of yourself…one-san."  He suddenly released the miko and hurried off before the sentimentality got even worse.

                Shaking her head, Ginbijin watched him go.

                Up ahead, around a curve in the path, Inuyasha found Kagome waiting for him, a patient smile on her lips.  Without even bothering to ask, he took the yellow pack from her and slung it over his shoulder and kept on walking, Kagome at his side.  They walked in total silence, not needing words to feel comfortable in each other's company.

                "So…" Kagome started after a few minutes, "Will you be seeing her again, sometime soon?"

                Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder—he could pick out the sunlight glinting off Ginbijin's silver hair.  A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he turned his attention back to the path.  "Perhaps."

**_FIN_**

One last translation for the road…

One-san – polite term for older sister

Well, that's it friendly readers!  I hope you enjoyed this particular story—I've worked on this too long –coughcoughMid-Maycoughcough- for somebody to absolutely detest it.  I realize that the premise borders on the cliché, but it simply wouldn't leave me alone.  At least I finished the story!  Oh, yeah, for those who might be wondering what Ginbijin's name means, it roughly translates to "Beautiful Silver Lady".  (God, I love my English-Japanese dictionary…)


End file.
